Like it was
by girl with the far away eyes
Summary: This takes place in the past, with Lilly and James as out heros. James has to decide whether keeping a secret is better than revealing something that will get him on the wrong terms with a lot of people. NOT DONE.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it Black, just leave me alone!"

"Oh come on Lilly, I was playing around. Don't be like that."

"No Sirius, I am sick of your 'playing.' Just stop!" Lilly backed away from Sirius. The common room had gone quiet. Some of the younger students where whispering and pointing at Lilly.

"Lilly, we didn't mean anything." James said quietly looking down at his feet.

"Shut up James! Stay out of this. I don't need someone else to be mad at." Lilly started walking out of the common room. Sirius tried to stop her.

"Lilly. Come on."

"Leave it Padfoot. She just needs some space." James grabbed Lilly's bag that she left and put it on a table out of the way of other people. Sirius fell down on the couch and stretched out.

"Have you noticed that Lilly hasn't yelled at you in a while? Its always me now."

"Thats because you lead it on. You just need to stop harassing her."

"Harassing her? how was that harassing her? All I did was say she was wearing a nice skirt." James glared at him incredulously.

"And you know that Gretchen just told her that it made her look like a girl about town. You just need to be more sensitive."

"Sensitive? What has gotten into you Potter. Since when where you sensitive? You are really loosing it." James laughed uncertainly.

"Shut up. I am not."

"James, how many times have I had to tell you that you have no chance with that one. She is too... Hard headed. I don't even see why you like her." James smiled to himself so that Sirius didn't see.

"I think I am going to see where she went. I will be back in a while." James headed for the common room door.

"James." James turned around. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm sure she will faint when you confess your love for her." James threw a shoe at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS JAMES' POINT OF VIEW. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS LILLY'S**

James thought he knew where Lilly was, but when he looked in the library she wasn't there.

"Lilly? No, I haven't seen her today. Sorry Mr. Potter. I would look in the grounds." Following the Librarians instructions, James headed to the grounds.

Out of the window on the way there, he spotted her. She was standing at the edge of the lake. She was the only one in the grounds, everyone else was gathering in the Great Hall for dinner.

When he got outside, he decided not to bother her, he just watched from the door. She bent down and ran her hand through the water, then she splashed some on her face. The sun was going down, and it was hard to see what she was doing, but he could hear her singing. Her voice was very quiet, but he was sure it was her. It was a high pitched melody that he had never heard. He started walking closer to her to hear her words, but he stopped when she stood up. She walked further down the lake to where she could no longer see the castle, and he followed her.

She stopped and sat on a rock near the water, and he stopped at a clump of trees. It occurred to him that this would look very bad if someone came out of the castle, It would look as if James was a stalker. Then he decided he didn't care. No one would come out anyways. All he could see of Lilly now was her silhouette walking down into the water. He thought he was seeing things. He had never thought anyone swam in the lake when it was dark, but then she took an elegant dive into the water. He walked up to the edge of the water and sat down. He couldn't seen where she had come up or if she had come up at all. He looked around. Her clothes were sitting next to her. His heart stopped. She had taken off her clothes. This was getting seriously stalker like.

There was a splash a little ways out in the water. Lilly had come up. She was swimming back and forth. Every time she got closer to him he almost had a heart attack. A normal person in James' situation would have hidden himself again, but something stopped him. Deep down he wanted her to see him so she would talk to him.


End file.
